El juego
by Balam Yohualli
Summary: Quienes están acostumbrados a la guerra, no conciben la paz. (U.A.)


Y volvieron a mirarla nerviosamente en torno a la larga mesa cubierta de manteles blancos, en cuya superficie había espléndidos platillos. Cada invitado tenía su plato delante, servidos y a medio comer, incluidos –¡oh sorpresa!- el de los saiyajin, aun sabiendo que una vez que empezaban, no paraban de engullirlo todo. Pero también estaban en silencio, mirando a la anfitriona, la cual, bebía complacida una copa de vino sostenida en su mano derecha. La cosecha y los grados de alcohol la habían hecho sonreír un poco más de lo que ella deseaba, pero en cambio, sus ojos azules mostraron un brillo astuto. Una mirada escrutadora detrás de una máscara de alegría soñadora.

-Maldición… -pensaba Vegeta, cuando un tembloroso mesero repetía la letanía de "¿Más vino, señora?" y la festejada devolvía la copa vacía a la bandeja para tomar otra y de un trago vaciarla hasta la mitad-. ¿Qué estupidez es esta?

Una gota de sudor frío resbaló de la frente del príncipe. Goku, situado casi frente a Vegeta, también miraba a su amiga de toda la vida cuando bebió la copa. A su lado, Milk temblaba. Movió un poco su mano por debajo del mantel para colocarla entre las heladas manos de su esposa. Goten y Trunks, contrarios a su humor habitual, permanecían silenciosos; el uno confundido y el otro aturdido y con la imagen de su heroica madre muy cerca del suelo. Esperaba que dijera que todo era un montaje y se trataba de una broma o que de pronto despertaría. Gohan había hecho lo mismo que su padre para con Videl, la cual, momentos antes había dejado de llorar. Con una mano sostenía la mano de Gohan y con la otra acariciaba su vientre.

Piccolo, apartado un poco más en la mesa, al lado de un perplejo Dendé, también se mantenía estático. El nameku no podía disimular el desprecio y la furia, pero por Gohan y su esposa Videl, permanecía inmóvil. Krillin y 18, sentados a los lados de la pequeña Marron tampoco ocultaban sus pensamientos. 18 habría querido ponerse de pie y hacer volar la Corporación entera. Pero no pudo. Sencillamente no podía. Mucho menos con el ejemplo que acababa de ver al igual que los demás y que los mantenía así, silenciosos e inmóviles. Incluidos Yamcha, Puar, el Maestro Roshi, Chaos y Tien Shin Han.  
Majin Boo era demasiado tonto para comprender. Siempre y cuando Mr. Satán estuviera bien no le interesaba lo que llegara a ocurrir en la mesa. Por Videl quizás, si Mr. Satán se angustiaba, podría interceder por ella. Pero no esta vez. El campeón mundial, ebrio hasta más no poder, había sido llevado por Boo a su casa de Ciudad Satán a petición de Videl y una vez ahí, el monstruo de goma rosa se había quedado a jugar con Bee, el perro.

Y ahora Videl se arrepentía de haber dicho a Boo que se fuera. Aunque de todos modos, no hubiera podido decirle mucho, salvo que el propio Boo se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Bulma depositó la copa de vino a medio beber sobre la mesa. Todos observaron el movimiento.

-La ciencia, queridos amigos –comenzó a decir, con esa voz dulce que poseía-, no es un misterio para mí… Una vez que llega a mis manos, desmembrar cualquier tecnología desconocida es igual a añadir una página más a mi enseñanza. Eso ya lo saben, puedo perfeccionar cualquier cosa de este y otros mundos que caigan en mis manos…

Sobraba decir todo eso a los presentes, pero fue como una especie de frío recordatorio. Algunos de los convidados miraron el platillo que acababan de probar de reojo. Mientras Bulma hablaba, todos sufrieron un estremecimiento y palidez extrema.

-¿Qué pretendes con todo esto, Bulma? –dijo Vegeta, luego de una pausa.  
-¿Yo? –Bulma sonrió como un ángel-. No lo sé… ¿Qué crees tú que quiera?  
Vegeta gruñó.  
-Estás equivocada si piensas que con haber hecho esto no te detendré. Además, dudo que me ocurra algo…  
-¿Quieres apostar?

Bulma lo interrumpió alzando la voz con una amplia sonrisa. La clase de astucia en la que Vegeta sabía de antemano que ella tendría la batalla ganada…

-Vegeta, ya basta –dijo ahora Goku, con los mismos signos de preocupación que Gohan y los demás-. No se trata sólo de ti…  
-¿Ves? –agregó la científica con aire de triunfo, mirando al padre de su hijo-. Hasta Goku lo ha comprendido bien.

El cadáver de Oolog comenzaba a emanar un hedor de podredumbre en la mesa. El sol veraniego y la falta de corriente de aire, recordaba a todos que la fatalidad también estaba presente como invitada de honor.

–¿Por qué haces esto, Bulma? –preguntó Goku con voz suave y desconcierto.  
–Mmmh, no lo sé. Tal vez porque la Tierra ha estado tanto tiempo en paz que me hizo pensar que necesitábamos un poco de emoción por aquí…  
–¡¿Es por eso?! ¡¿Estabas aburrida?!–Espetó 18, ya sin poder contenerse, mientras se ponía de pie-. ¡Eres una est…!

Una nueva explosión hizo temblar la mesa.

Videl y Milk gritaron, cerrando sus ojos. El resto lanzó una exclamación. Todos buscaban con la mirada el punto donde había iniciado la detonación, reconociendo a la nueva víctima.

Ocurrió un asiento más allá de la androide, la cual había guardado súbito silencio mientas palidecía mortalmente y miraba hacia abajo, sintiendo la calidez del rocío de sangre. Su marido la miraba, escéptico y con terror. Entre Krillin y ella, una manecitas habían quedado sujetas de su mano.

Las explosiones eran limpias, cortas y efectivas, sin darles tiempo de decir una última palabra o gritar. Volaba la mitad del cuerpo, dejando intactas las piernas y los brazos, los cuales salían despedidos un metro hacia adelante o detrás de la mesa si es que no estaban sujetas a nada. La separación de las sillas entre los invitados era la idónea y justa para que no se llenaran de sangre y demás entrañas del invitado que diera en el clavo a la palabra clave.

–Pobrecita –dijo la científica con indiferencia-. Tenía mucho por vivir.

Bebió de nuevo de su copa otro trago mientras añadía:

–Es curioso que éste juego lo iniciara Oolong hace mucho tiempo y haya sido justo él quien cayera de nuevo en primer lugar… Siempre fue un inoportuno.  
–Detente por favor, mamá…  
Bulma escuchó la voz suplicante de Trunks.  
Le sonrió.  
–Claro que sí, hijo. Pero aún falta mucho para que termine el juego. Como verás, son quince invitados y llevamos dos puntos. Cuando sean los diez, termina el juego. ¿Quieres probar?

Trunks negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

–¡Vamos! –lo animó- ¡Di lo que quieras! No todo lo que digas será el detonador. Es más, te daré una pista que tal vez ayude a los demás –dijo, guiñándole un ojo-. Yo ya dije mi palabra y Oolong perdió. 18 dijo su palabra y Marron perdió. Eso significa que todos podemos decir la palabra clave que haga perder a los demás. En cambio, hay otros jugadores que pueden decir una palabra que los haga perder a ellos mismos. Como vez, no puedes sentirte culpable por hacer perder a otro y faltan muchos por hablar. Sólo adivina. ¿Qué dices? ¿Juegas?

El niño de cabello violeta no respondió.  
–Bueno. Allá tú.  
Se hizo un profundo silencio. Pero no mucho después, un murmullo llamó la atención de los presentes.

–Todo terminará dentro de poco –decía Gohan a Videl, aun con el riesgo que corrían-. Tranquila…  
–Te equivocas si creíste que el juego terminaría por sí mismo –interrumpió Bulma-. Desechen esa idea todos ustedes. El explosivo es un nanobot que se ha adherido a la pared de sus estómagos o intestinos por medio de microscópicas tenazas que no causan dolor. Hace quince minutos que el juego comenzó y créanme que esa inteligencia artificial no se ha ido. Hice pruebas. Las ondas ultrasónicas les permiten escuchar claramente todo lo que dicen, como un radar que identifica palabras. Tampoco mantengan la esperanza en que la batería terminará. Me las arreglé para que eso no suceda. El único modo de deshacerse de ese nanobot es la cirugía (aunque no garantizo que los doctores lo encontrarán o lo harán explotar accidentalmente) o deseando que Shen Long se los quite.

Goku, Vegeta, Píccolo y Gohan se pusieron de pie, mirándose entre ellos sin hablar, dispuestos a hacer aquello de una vez por todas y librar a todos de aquella pesadilla.

–¡Vamos! ¡Vuelen si quieren! ¡Busquen las esferas! –exclamó la anfitriona-. Hablen cuanto quieran en el cielo. Pero, escuchen… ¿y si parte del deseo son las palabras del detonador? ¿Y qué tal si los nanobots también tienen micrófono y un circuito de comunicación ampliado entre ellos? Entonces no importaría la distancia ni si se escuchan hablar todos estando frente a frente como ahora…  
–Bulma… Te arrepentirás por esto… -le advirtió Píccolo, con su voz profunda.  
–Y tú podrías arrepentirte de tus palabras. Dendé y tú no podrán tener el nanobot, pero recuerda el juego. Tú puedes ser el detonante…

El nameku gruñó. Sollozos y lamentos de angustia y rabia se escuchaban alrededor de la mesa, además de ese vital silencio.  
Bulma volvió a tomar la palabra.  
–Por cierto, ¿no se han dado cuenta de que no he dejado de hablar? Qué curioso, ¿no creen? Estoy aquí, sentada, explicándoles todo el juego y no paro de decirles cuanta cosa pienso. Tal vez el vino tenga la culpa –dio un sorbo a su copa y de pronto la despegó se sus labios, como si recodara algo a riesgo de ahogarse-. ¿Y saben qué más? Hace algunos días hice que se repartieran golosinas de parte de la Corporación. Cientos de miles, millones, salieron de los laboratorios de todo el mundo con los mismos nanobots que ustedes tienen ahora. Los doctores y el gobierno creyeron que era un nanobot con fines médicos y por ello no impidieron repartir los dulces. Me aseguré de que llegaran a cada rincón del mundo. Y yo no paro de hablar… -sonrió, como si revelara parte de un sueño maravilloso-. Yo también estoy jugando, chicos. Una pista más: hay un nanobot en alguna parte de mi estómago y uno de ustedes puede sacarme del juego. Yo, en cambio, mientras hable, seguiré sacando del juego a miles y miles…

–Perdiste la razón, Bulma… Te volviste loca… -recalcó Vegeta nuevamente.  
–Puede ser –respondió su esposa, mirándolo con desafío-. Y no por ser saiyajin, te salvaste. He mejorado mis láseres y armamentos. Tus exigencias en la cámara de gravedad me prepararon para ello. No será la misma explosión que a los humanos, pero sí lo suficiente como para penetrar uno o varios órganos vitales. Tal vez Goku pueda tener semillas del ermitaño, pero… ¿será lo suficientemente rápida para actuar? Recuerden que las semillas curan solamente. No tendría caso que las comieran una ahora. No tienen daño alguno y no les beneficiaría en nada la curación. Y siguen haciéndome hablar, diciéndoles cosas redundantes…

Otra copa fue servida por un mesero.

–Deja la botella –ordenó Bulma al muchacho sin mirarlo. El mesero se alejó dando tropezones, yéndose a reunir al otro lado del jardín con sus compañeros, los cuales, también estaban nerviosos.

 **O-O**

Saber la palabra clave… La sabía.  
¿La diría?

Los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas del chico permanecían fijos en los ojos negros de su mejor amigo, el cual, también lloraba. Era la segunda vez que veía morir a la mujer que la había traído al mundo.

Los padres de ambos habían dejado la Corporación junto a Píccolo y Dendé, en busca de una solución. Hasta entonces, más de la mitad de los invitados habían desaparecido, al igual que muchos de los habitantes de la Tierra.  
La noche empezaba a caer.

–Trunks… ¿Lo dirás?

Desde afuera, los niños veían a través de la ventana el ir y venir de la científica por el balcón de la Corporación, mirando al horizonte repetidas veces, como esperando algo. Cada vez más era evidente su creciente desesperación. ¿Se arrepentía de lo que había hecho? ¿Aún le angustiaba la paz? Un cigarro tras otro se consumían en sus labios.

En el exterior, más allá del jardín, las calles de la Capital del Oeste vibraban al sonido de las sirenas. Se iban acercando a la propiedad.  
Trunks por fin respondió:

–Lo haré, amigo…

No fue difícil encontrar la palabra clave. A decir verdad, su padre lo había dicho momentos antes de irse, aunque Bulma y el infante detectaron la falsedad en el trasfondo de aquello.

–Te… odio…

Una nube rojiza se esparció por el balcón. Unas cuantas moléculas subieron al cielo, llevadas por el viento…

* * *

¡Hola!

Un poco por motivo de Halloween, otro poco por hacer algo con Bulma.

(Para guiar más al respecto de la idea, en los primeros capítulos de Dragon Ball, cuando Bulma y Goku conocieron a Oolong, algo parecido ocurrió Capítulo 5)

¡Saludos!


End file.
